Spider-Man: Darkest Before Dawn
''Spider-Man: Darkest Before Dawn ''is a 2011 video game distributed by Activision and Black Death Craw Productions which chronicles Spider-Man rounding up some of his biggest recurring antagonists (in their most horrific formations) on the now free house prison installation of Ryker's Island Manhattan. The game was produced to be strikingly similiar to that of the Batman Video Game: Arkham Aslyum where the gaming series would be rebooted with a dark sometimes violent and gothic tone (a departure from how the original games looked). The game features the voice talents of Mark Hamill, Elena Satine, Danielle Harris, Stanley Morgan, Dee Bradley Baker and Ian McShane. Plot A bombing takes place within the dreaded prison installation Ryker's Island Manhattan. Some of the most unnatural horrific and violent villainery to ever threaten the city take rampant within the building claiming it be their own. At the time of the bombing General Stacy of the Manhattan Military Force and his daughter Gwen Stacy, Spider-Man Sweetheart Mary Jane Watson, Luke Cage and a handful of others are abducted by the gruesome supervillains. Spider-Man then travels to the accursed land mass and goes through a nightmarish journey battle against the most terrifying foes he has ever faced in order to procur the one he loves and save the countless others trapped on Ryker's Island. Characters Normal Characters *Spider-Man/Peter Parker *Mary-Jane Watson (Was to be the best friend accompanying Gwen for Flint's Execution but following the bombing instead became the captive of Alexander O Hirn in his Metal Chambers.) *Gweneth Stacy (Was present at Ryker's Island to see her mother's murderer Flint Marko meet the sand reversion chair. However a bombing freed Sandman Flint along with countless others who abducted her, her father, Mary-Jane and Luke Cage. She is kidnapped by Morris Bench and held in his Aqua Chambers.) *General Stacy (Was to be a witness to Flint Marko's execution at Ryker's Island but due to the Bombing instead found himself the captive of Flint himself at the Sandfall.) *Luke Cage/Power-Man (Was the protecting escort of General Stacy, Mary-Jane Watson and Gwen Stacy at Ryker's Island where they were to witness Flint Marko's execution. Luke is abducted by Mark Raxton and held in his Fire Chambers. Luke is killed as following the boss battle with Mark fighting alongside Spider-Man he is swept up and and has his chest twisted around in fire. ) *Aunt May Parker (Is only seen as a hallucinatory figure running for her life from Flint) *Uncle Ben Parker (Spirit appears throughout Ryker's Island) *Harry Osborne (Sneaks into Ryker's Island to release his father and serves as his companion until he is rendered unconsious by General Stacy.) *Black-Cat/Felicia Hardy (The only prisoner of Ryker's Island who hasn't exited her cell. Spider-Man passes her throughout the journey and consults with her for help. In the ending cutscene she is shown with an Oz Needle which she injects herself with paving the way for a sequel game.) *Spider-Girl/May Parker (A Glimpse Into The Future Sequence) *J. Jonah Jameson (secretly sneaks into Ryker's Island to see his son and his consequently devoured by him) *Betty Brant (Appears throughout the game as only a voice communicating with Spider-Man through a radio device instructing him where to go) *Dr. Leslie Crawford (The Doctor who proceeded over Kletus Casady who is secretly in alignment with the Mad Bomber) *Dr. Jeanine Whitbury (The doctor who proceeded over Edward Brock, she survives though ends bloodied up. The Edward beneath the Symbioate ego of Venom had an attraction to the good female doctor.) *Dr. Wing Yu (The doctor who proceeded over Arnold Donovan, he is killed by in the Gauntlet Tunnel set up by Arnold) *Dr. Claire Bishop (The doctor who proceeded over Norman Osborne. She is shot twice in the head by Harry) *Dr. Samuel Anderson (The doctor who proceeded over Otto Octavius. He used to be an old time colleague of Otto's. He is killed as Otto violently hoists him up into the air whilest under the influence of Oz and then tears him apart) *Dr. Wenslow (Mentioned female doctor who proceeded over Dmitri Smerdyakov. She was kiled by Chameleon who then impersonated her.) *Dr. Angel Bishop (The Uncle of doctor Claire Bishop who was the doctor who proceeded over Sergei Kravenoff. He is driven murderous by Sergei and killed ultimatley by Claire who guts him) *Dr. Fairmann (Mentioned male doctor who proceeded over the aptly named Killyu. He apparently committed suicide after he discovered the person of whom had brutally massacered his family nine years ago was indeed him.) *Security Guard Simon (A caucasian male and father of two. He proceeded as the guard of the A Block Entrance alongside Security Guard Peter Strahming. He survives though escapee criminal Killyu reaching him and driving him murderous with the longing Whipser. He is snapped out of the homicidal trance by Mary-Jane Watson who beats him with a large dislodged pipe.) *Security Guard Peter (An African-American and boyfriend to the long lost Amelia Deverrhart. He proceeded as the guard of the A Block entrance alongside Simon and was killed by Green Goblin who split him in half with his glider. It is revealed that Amelia's disappearence was the result of Norman who wished to test the first human trials of Oz on her as she was a nosy reporter sniffing around OsCorp.) *Chauncey Buckley (Vigilante man who used to be an electrician alongside his twin sister Anna at New York Electrical Dispatch. He worked for boss Maxwell Dillon who through a freak lightning electrical accident became the horrific antagonist known as Electro. He sacrifice kills himself by jumping into Maxwell and deteoriating them both as he forces the Hemlon Antidote into Maxwell which reverts him of his powers.) *Anna Buckley (Former worker for Maxwell Dillon alongside her brother at New York Electrical Dispatch. She along with Chauncey lost their parents to their Boss Maxwell Dillon after he adopted the supervillain identity of Electro. They swore duo vengeance and sought him out at Ryker's Island following the bombing. Their plan of revenge was to revert him to his normal self and then kill him however upon Chauncey giving him the antidote Spider-Man and Mary-Jane Watson restrained her from doing so. As they turned and Max was left weakened on the ground he rose to his feet and attempted to stab Anna with the needle but quick reflexes proved victorius and he had his head snapped by Anna's deadly retalliation punch.) *The Horde (A Group of Dr. Connor's Physics' Class Students apart from Gwen Stacy and Peter Parker. During the period of Connor's shipment to Ryker's Island they were rounded up by his fellow humanoid lizard creatures and during the bombing crated into the Island Prison and brought to the Cannibal Pit Area.) *Patricia Howl: A former fiance of Arnold's who died from an unexpected heart attack while he was engaged in his final before his Ryker's Island arrest battle with Spider-Man. Hobgoblin like Doctor Octavius had a secret ulterior plan to that of Norman's overral Oz Plan. Arnold's was to bring back Patricia and align with her. She however upon being brought back betrays him learning he is evil and aligns with Spider-Man. *Edward Brock Sr. Secretly signed on as the head psychologist of Ryker's Island who sometime before Spider-Man's arrival and sometime after the bomb out was abducted by his symbiote wearing son Edward Brock Jr. Edward Brock Sr. is killed after being infected with the symbiote and fighting with Spider-Man in the Secret Hangar relinqueshes him of all his life.) *Macdonald Gargan/ Scorpion: Former Ryker's Island Prisoner who at the time of the Bombing escaped into the Ryker's Island sewers evading the recruiting of a group lead by Norman Osborne after he had been the one responsebile for him becoming the Scorpion. Spider-Man however comes to him in the sewers asking for him to assist in bringing down Dawn and Oz. Scorpion however Villainery *Norman Osborne/ The Green Goblin (The Main antagonist of the game who has orchestrated a large escape and assembled of factions of the inmates for which he tasked different objectives which all serve his mater plan of building an army out of Oz. He is the last villain of the game defeated and in his final boss fight injects himself with an Oz Needle and becomes a giant hulking monster which tears apart many officers assisting Spider-Man in the final fight.) *Dr. Otto Octavius/ Doc Ock (Works as Norman's right hand companion who is seen over the screens around Ryker's Island both giving out encoded scrambled messages for the villain factions and nasty death threat taunts to Spider-Man. He is fought in the eternal Sun Chamber a secret room he had built in the prison where has the double crossing plan of his own to build another sun. He also has many lizard creatures from Connor's army imprisoned in the Chamber.) *Dr. Curt Connors/ Lizard (A Giant large reptile monster with an extended arm and horrifying paralyzing red eyes. He whispers to Spider-Man throughout his journey and scares accompanying security guards Walsh and Bellouis right to him. He devours Walsh right on the spot and takes Bellouis back to his Cannibal Pit where he is devoured by his Lizard Army. Connors was tasked with stealing the inner core from the Cannibal Pit for Norman a task of which he already completed before Spider-Man's arrival.) *Luke Carlyle/ The Mad Bomber: An info-tech terrorist hired by Norman Osbourne to bomb most of Ryker's Island blocks to ensure the shutdown of security and guaranteed escape of him and the other prisoners. Luke following the bombing takes refuge along with his fellow bombers on the Ryker's Island Hilltop formation of the giant rock in front of the Prison Installation Island. He is sought out by Spider-Man and killed as one of Otto Octavius' tentacle arms appears and tears him into a hole. His body is later found in the Chamber of Eternal Sun.) *Arnold Donovan/ Hobgoblin: The other right hand companion of Norman Osbourne's. Arnold serves as Norman's collector of Oz as Arnie is seen flying through the different areas of Ryker's Island procuring the chemicals needed to create Oz. He is killed after his battle with Spider-Man and his re-animated girlfriend Patricia. He is fought first in normal in the Orange Chemical Plant Central Chamber and then again in the same location after having a toxic vat container of Oz fall upon him and make into a giant form of himself. The Giant form is reverted as Spider-Man web slings all the electrical cords of the room together and zaps him out of it. He is killed as Patricia takes a spare electrical cord and pushes it to his throat as she kisses him killing both her and him in the process of destroying the entire plant. *Flint Marko/Sandman: The Leader of Norman's Dawn Faction Chamberlin. He was imprisoned in the A Block Sand Chamber Central Square and escaped after being escorted to the Execution Chamber by Security Guards Moleen and Matthew Ive. He following his escape his beamed an encrypted message by Doctor Octavious telling him to recruit his old thieving partner Alex O Hirn, and two fellow prisoners Mark Raxton and Morris Bench to seixe control of their four imprisonement chambers which possess large quantities of Oz. Flint also instructed however for Alex, Mark and Morris to take a pick of his planned execution witnesses all apart from General Stacy that he could hold captive in their chambers. Flint is killed as Spider-Man along with the aid of Security Guards. He is the fifth boss fought in the game. *Alex O Hirn/ Rhino: Member of the Dawn Faction Chamberlin lead by Sandman. Alex is sent to his prison system the Metal Chambers to obtain the quantities of Oz hidden there. He also whilest meeting with Sandman and the others is given a choice of a hostage out of a group of people suppose to be present witnesses at Sandman's planned execution. Rhino out of the hostages picks Mary-Jane Watson knowing she Spider-Man's love interest and that he will take great pleasure in giving her a slow painful death. Rhino is the second boss fought in the game and is fought in the Metal Chamber's Central Chamber. He is rendered unconsious after defeat after charging at Spider-Man upon him saving Mary Jane and charging into a large wall grappel. *Morris Bench/ Hydro Man: Member of the Dawn Faction Chamberlin lead by Sandman. He is instructed to bring back the hidden quantities of Oz that can be found in his imprisonement system The Aqua Chambers. He kidnaps Gwen Stacy and is defeated in the chamber as Spider-Man following fleeing Gwen aids her in draining the entire main chamber of the water providing Morris with form. He is the third boss fought in the game. *Mark Raxton/ Molten Man: Member of the Dawn Faction Chamberlin lead by Sandman. He is sent to retrieve the Oz from his prison system the Fire Chambers where he keeps his hostage Luke Cage. He is killed following his battle with Luke and Spider-Man (Luke dies in the process) as he is blown out the main fire chamber and out onto a large rock spike at the moat of Ryker's Island. He is the fourth boss fought in the game. *Maxwell Dillon/ Electro: Part of the Dawn Faction Memorial for which he is also the leader. His mission objective tasked by Doctor Octavius is to procur the electrical powered pillars which when altogether will have the ability to cast out the Oz liquid into air and spread it throughout Manhattan. He was also tasked with recruiting Hammerhead, Edward Brock, Dr. Curt Connors, Kletus Casady, Donna Diego and Adrian Tombs. *Joseph/Hammerhead: Part of the Dawn Faction Memorial lead by Electro. He is tasked with spreading the Oz through the underground G Block of Ryker's Island which posesses some of the world's most dangerous psychopaths. Hammerhead is killed as Spider-Man following his battle with him in the G Block Pitch Black Prison Corridor accidentally hits the cell opening switch. Hammerhead is then torn apart by the psychopathic prisoners as the the underground block begins to collapse in. *Edward Brock Jr./ Venom: Part of the Dawn Faction Memorial lead by Electro. He is tasked with infecting his symbiote children in the Secret Hangar with Oz. He also had his father imprisoned in the Secret Hangar infected with the Symbiote. He is fought following Spider-Man's fight with his symbiote infected father and defeated as the melting away symbiote children drag him under into a pitch black pit. *Kletus Casady/ Carnage: Part of the Dawn Faction Memorial lead by Electro. He is tasked with going to his secret quarters containing the corpses of all his Ryker's Island victims following the bombing. There he is to retrieve the quantities of Oz in the area. He is killed following a battle with Spider-Man in the Shrine chamber containing the corpse of ruthless Ryker's Island liasion Connelly Denard. He is killed as one of the skinned bodies strung up in the chambers is revealed to be alive and in it's last moments sets alight to Carnage's Corpse Chambers. *Donna Diego/Scream :Part of the Dawn Faction Memorial lead by Electro. She is easily beaten. *Adrian Tombs/ Vulture: Part of the Dawn Faction Memorial lead by Electro. He is tasked with heading to the helicopter quarters of Ryker's Island where he is to take the imported needle samples of Oz from the stashed in Symbiote Helicopters. He is defeated following a battle with Spider-Man in the Helicopter pad chamber and sky above Ryker's Island. *Sergei Kravenoff/ Kraven the Hunter: Leader and part of the Dawn Faction Control. He was tasked by Doctor Octavius with going through C Block using his imbued magical powers of Oz to infect all the hideaways on that floor. He is killed following his battle with Spider-Man has the Oz powers he possesses causes him to sponteously combust and erupt in flames. *Calypso Ezili/ Calypso: Part of the Dawn Faction Control who is tasked by boyfriend and Control Leader Kraven with obtaining the Oz beaker vials from the Ryker's Island power closing facility. She is defeated by Spider-Man before Kraven as Mary-Jane slams her across the face with a large sledgehammer she procurs from the armoury. *Morbius: Part of the Dawn Faction Control who is tasked with giving Oz to his vampire offspring in his chambers of horror. He is killed by Gwen Stacy who at somepoint after being saved from Hydro Man is abducted by Morbius and held captive on a bed of chains. Gwen stakes him through the back out the heart. Voice-Cast *Mark Hamill as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Elena Satine as Mary-Jane Watson *Tara Strong as Gwen Stacy *Danielle Harris as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat *Whitney Able as Betty Brant *Caroline Chikezie as Calypso Ezikili *Keeley Hawes as Patricia Howl *Jeffrey Pierce as Flint Marko/Sandman *Chrisopther Knights as Norman Osborne/ Green Goblin *Wally Wingert as Harry Osborne *Jason Cottle as Morris Bench/ Hydro Man *Caleb Moody as Mark Trench/ Molten Man *Oliver Cotton as Arnold Donovan/ Hobgoblin *Jason Alexander as Dr. Otto Octavius/ Doc Ock/ Doctor Octopus *James Earle Jones as Alexander O Hirn/ Rhino *Terry Crews as Security Guard Peter *Michael Richards as Security Guard Simon *Nicholas Boulton as Dr. Curtis Connors/ The Lizard *Steve Blum as Macdonald Gargan/ Scorpion *Lance Henriksen as Maxwell Dillon/ Electro *Phil Proctor as Edward Brock Jr./Venom *Steven Barr as Kletus Casady/ Carnage *Michael Hollick as Dr. Angel Bishop *Lahmard J. Tate as Sergei Kravenoff/ Kraven the Hunter *David Hayter as Killyu *Paul Mercier as Joseph/ Hammerhead *David Bateson as Morbius *Greg Baldwin as Luke Carlyle *Keith Bauer as Adrian Tombs/ Vulture *Jeffrey Pierce as Chauncey Buckley *Melanie St. Pierre as Anna Buckley *Adam D. Clark as Dr. Fairmann *Thomas Jane as Dr. Wenslow *Rachel Reenstra as Dr. Claire Bishop *Victor Brandt as Dr. Samuel Anderson *Antony Byrne as Dr. Wing Yu Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Articles by Amanda Young